


Can't Sleep

by Daisyith



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: Sebastian can't sleep without Dan, they find a solution between them...





	

Daniel peered blearily into the darkened room, reaching out and fumbling with his phone resting on the bedside table. The loud ringing blared through the otherwise silent room, pulling Dan from his deep slumber. He swiped blindly at the phone and brought it to his ear, relieved when the obnoxious noise finally stopped.

“Hello?” He asked, unsure who would be ringing at such an early hour. His words were slurred, voice thick with sleep.

“Scheiße.” The voice that spoke was very familiar, the soft German accent sounding melodic to Dan’s ears.

A sleepy smile lifted the corners of Dan’s mouth, “Hey Seb…” 

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.” Sebastian answered apologetically.

“‘S alright.” Dan paused for a moment, lifting his palm to his mouth as he yawned sleepily. “Is everything alright?”

The was slight silence before Seb spoke, somewhat embarrassedly as a warm blush coloured his cheeks red, “I - I can’t sleep without you Dan, I miss you.”

Dan nodded, before remembering Sebastian couldn’t see his action, “Oh Sebbi…” He murmured sympathetically. He understood what the German was feeling, he too had longed for the comfort another body beside him brought. Where they would normally fit comfortably together on a double bed, the hotel room now seemed far too large, empty. It was missing something. Or rather someone. It was always difficult, being in the middle of the racing season when they would be separated by different rooms and even different hotels. Each night, Dan would find himself tossing and turning, desperately longing for his home life where there would be no secrets or hiding. They could be exactly as they wanted. Dan’s smile grew to his trademark grin, “Why don’t you come here?”

Seb thought for a moment, “But what about Maurizio? He’ll kill me if not there in the morning.” 

Behind his phone, Dan shrugged, “Who cares Seb? I just want you to be happy sweetheart.”

Seb smiled, the motion evident as his voice lifted, “Are you sure?”

“Positive. There’s a Seb shaped space waiting for you.”

“Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

“I be there in 10.”

Dan ended the call, placing his phone back in it’s original position beside him as he waited.

As soon as Seb arrived, Dan had taken him into his arms. He pressed a gentle kiss to Seb’s forehead, ignoring the gentle curls that tickled his skin. He smiled as they climbed into bed together, Seb instinctively resting against Dan’s bare chest. This was more like it. They would deal with the consequences in the morning. Dan watched as Seb’s eyes fluttered shut and his breathing even out as he fell into a contented slumber...


End file.
